yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yakumo
Question Why should I NOT delete this page? Give me one good reason. --Reikson 05:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :He is the main villain of the second movie and all it needs is the image resized and decent information put in. -Adv193 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Moot point.. I got this Yakumo page off to a solid start today. It's by no means perfect, and it'll need some more contributors before it's totally complete. Nevertheless, it is no longer a candidate for deletion .. Hiei_Jaganshi 20:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Then, until someone does fill out the article and resize the photo, it's essentially dead-space, isn't it? Two more days, and then the article is gone until someone's ready to do it. I don't need dead space. --Reikson 04:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: THE Image of Yakomo's SNEER. Sneer is spelt wrong on the image someone spelt it VNNEER. Yakumo's Power Level/Spirit Class The current article is very good, but it has Yakumo's Spirit Class as an Upper A class. Is it possible to remove that altogether? I can list a number of reasons as to why Yakumo could be a Lower A class, or an S class or even beyond Upper S class. --Kuwabara! (talk) 07:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) S-classes are said to be able to alter the world around them just by walking, and Yakumo could only do that with his power sphere. --Reikson (talk) 14:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Thanks for sharing that. If you don't mind my asking, where in the manga does it say/show that? Also, if only S classes can do that, then this could possibly be used as evidence that Yakumo is an S class...but only if he has the power sphere. I personally think that Yakumo was a lower A class (or at least a really, really strong B class) even without the power sphere.--Kuwabara! (talk) 23:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't know about the manga, but in the anime, Koenma talks about them during the Sensui arc, during his exposition on why a tunnel to Makai is bad news. --Reikson (talk) 02:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah yes. The part where he says that even one S class could cause catastrophic damage to the Human World. I think he was more saying an S class demon has so much power that, if it desired to, it could destroy entire cities (or more) in an instant. I don't think he was speaking about any form of reality manipulation. Yakumo seemed to be capable of doing much the same. In fact, there was one point where it looked like he was about to kill Yusuke and blow away the entirety of the Human World with a single gesture. I think Yakumo could qualify as an S class (only with the power sphere though).--Kuwabara! (talk) 02:39, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yakumo = S class? Hi all, I know there has been some discussion about Yakumo's power level before, but I thought it would be best to make a new thread, as I am pretty sure Yakumo was an S class at his strongest. I will present the arguments for why he may be an A class first, as this is what he is currently listed at. The Movie where Yakumo appears takes place just after the Dark Tournament. This means the heroes are at Upper B class levels at this point. It would make more sense for them to fight an A class at this point in time. Yakumo was also defeated by the Spirit World millennia ago, which would suggest that Yakumo with the Power Sphere was just an A class (as Spirit World cannot handle S classes). Those are the main arguments for Yakumo being an A class. I think Yakumo was an A class, but only when he was drawing on his own power. Even before he had the Power Sphere, he tanked an Upper B class Spirit Gun and defeated Yusuke (an Upper B class) without effort or even taking any damage. It is also stated by Yakumo that he wasn't in his Meikai God form when Spirit World defeated him, as King Enma/King Yama managed to get the Power Sphere from Yakumo at some point and sealed it away. This de-powered Yakumo to lower A class levels, making it possible for Spirit World to defeat him. When Yakumo used the power of the Netherworld, he performed a few feats that put him on the level of an S class. At the beginning of the Movie, the Spirit World was flooded. When the heroes were talking about it later, they mentioned that the power of the Netherworld had gained control of Spirit World. The Spirit World has forces, such as the SDF, that are capable of defeating attacks by even the strongest A classes. The fact is, these same forces were overwhelmed by the power of the Netherworld. This is something that only an S class power could do. Yakumo stated towards the end of the Movie that the power of the Netherworld had grown stronger due to the power of the evil human souls that had been sent into the Netherworld. Yakumo also stated that this same power was able to overcome the seals that the Spirit World had placed on him and the Power Sphere. Spirit World seals are immensely strong. The Kekkai barrier and the Mafukan are the two best known seals and are used to seal A class and S class threats. Yakumo is the only YYH character to date who has broken one of these seals by using raw power. This would suggest that the power of the Netherworld was potentially even greater than that of Upper S classes. Finally, it is important to note that Yakumo was never matched when he had possession of the Power Sphere (and thus, the power of the Netherworld). His over-confidence in his own power made him under-estimate his enemies. The Movie showed that this led to the Power Sphere being taken from him twice - once by King Enma and the other time, by Yusuke. Both times, this led to his defeat. I think the thread is long enough already, but I do have some other points that suggest Yakumo (with the Power Sphere/Power of the Netherworld) is easily an S class power.--Kuwabara! (talk) 23:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC)